


That Girl You Like

by LaBelleIzzy



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Biracial Character, F/F, Femslash, Fingering, Oral Sex, biracial camilla collins, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:36:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaBelleIzzy/pseuds/LaBelleIzzy
Summary: Cami likes Lardo. Lardo likes Cami. Delicious shenanigans ensue.





	That Girl You Like

**Author's Note:**

> my friend has this couch. it's a very cuddly couch. inspiring to think of cuddles and more on that particular couch, so Hat Tip to Nija, who has The World's Most Comfortable Couch.

Lardo's hair is getting in Camilla's mouth, so she blows out a hard breath and hooks her chin over Lardo's shoulder.  
**The better to see you with, my dear.**

Cami rolls her eyes at herself and pulls Lardo farther into her lap. For being little, Lardo is solid: Cami can feel her tailbone and legbones whenever she squirms.  
It's the good kind of squirming.

Cami has wrapped her arms around Lardo for most of an hour now, stroking and teasing with fingers and mouth, neck, nipples, belly, and thighs.

Lardo’s hitched her knee up on the outside of Cami's left thigh, making it easier to give little soft strokes and light scratches of belly and thighs. 

Spreading Lardo’s legs wide open is fun. Teasing her through her cutoff, paint spattered shorts, toying with the threads at the ends of the shorts, that's fun too. Stroking palms up Lardo’s hips and ass, all the way up her body, is more than fun and it is so hot that it steals Cami's breath for a moment.

_Touch me goddammit, what are we doing here!_

Lardo huffs, unbuckling her belt but leaving the button and zipper for Camilla. Cami runs her fingers lightly down into the inside of Lardo’s shorts, exploring her underwear and her reactions… Cami taps lightly over the split of her cunt, a rapid movement of fingertips. Lardo is so so very wet, which Cami finds out with delight, and impulsively grinds up a little on Lardo. 

It feels GOOD.

Cami finds out what Lardo likes by first trying out what SHE likes, and then her curiosity leads her to explore different kinds of touch depending on Lardo’s movement, muscle tension, and noise.

Lardo makes good goddamn noises. 

And, she curses like a merchant marine (Cami’s uncle is merchant marine and she learned how to cuss from him.)

Cami sinks her fingers deep into Lardo’s cunt, (SO wet), finds the little rough spot that’s the interior manifestation of the clitoris (thank you, Human Sexuality class for that little tidbit) and rolls her fingertips in quick succession over it while cupping the mons hard, like she does for her self.

The only thing better is being face down over your fingers so you can fuck down into them. Cami files that away for if they have a repeat performance. She’s already hoping Lardo will want to again, and she hasn’t even gotten to get off yet. Or to finish getting Lardo off, though they’re close. 

Lardo’s head is back on Cami’s shoulder, her belly muscles are tight, and she’s making these shameless and delightfully helpless sounding noises as her fingers clutch tightly at Cami’s wrists - one pins her hip, the other across her chest. Cami slides her fingers away from where she’s been toying with/torturing Lardo’s nipple inside Lardo's sports bra, and up to cup the side of Lardo’s face and neck, caging her in warm tanned skin, affection, and relentless attention to detail. 

Cami kisses and sucks at the tendons of her lovely neck, nosing up into her hair, bumps her own hips forward to splay Lardo out even further, and vibrates the meaty base of her thumb over the external clitoris just so... 

Lardo breaks apart, silently, which is surprising considering how willing she was to cuss and whimper earlier. 

Her muscles tremble for what feels like minutes to Cami, and she gentles her touch on the clitoris nodes, ramping down in the way she likes herself, but Lardo says, _no, keep going, just like that._ And then shudders for long moments through what is unmistakably another orgasm, though quieter. 

Cami’s wrist is starting to hurt so she kisses Lardo’s neck some more, gentles her through the aftershocks, and then starts to withdraw her hand from Lardo’s pants. But Lardo laces her fingers through Cami’s and holds her hand just there, cupping the mons and laced through the sweaty, musky hair there. 

It’s nice. A pause to hold the girl you just brought to orgasm, as she slumps back onto your chest.

_Hey._

_Hey yourself. *smile*_

They shift on the couch so Lardo makes eye contact, sitting more against the arm of the couch and sideways on Cami's lap. Their hands are still laced together and tucked into Lardo's paint streaked cutoffs. Cami has trouble breathing from how good everything smells: the back of Lardo's neck, the smell of her hair, the sex they just had. She takes a deep breath and blows her sweaty bangs off her forehead because her arms are still wrapped around this girl who smells so good.

_That was FANTASTIC._

_Yeah? Good. I did try my best..._

_I could tell. A+ for effort, sweetheart._

_mmmmm._

_so_ *grinds back gently in Cami’s lap*

_can i reciprocate? feels unfair to leave you hanging after that sesh..._

Cami bites her own lip and grins helplessly.

_I would love that, actually. Anything you want would be fine._

Lardo twists around to face her fully for the first time since they started this, over an hour ago, with a wicked smile and an eyebrow flash. _ANYTHING i want?_

Cami is still grinning helplessly, _well CHYEAH?_

Lardo bites her lip and leans in to kiss Cami sweetly, adjusting her position as the kiss heats up to where she’s now straddling Cami, and in control of the kiss. 

_Can I put my hand in your hair?_

Cami is touched to the heart by the consideration and awareness in the request. Too many folks touch hair without permission, but she should have known Lardo would Get It (™). She nods emphatically, gazing up at Lardo, all mussed and unzipped and flushed and in command now.

Winding one hand through Cami’s curls at the back of her head, Lardo pets her scalp with fingertips before twisting sensually, and pulling her into a lush and thorough kiss. It ramps up the arousal between them even more. Cami’s nipples are tight and tender, and she rubs her palm over them before Lardo tuts at her, moves her hand to grip the back of the chair, and starts on her nipples, alternating light flicks and scratches with pinches and tugs that just make Cami groan and lick her lips, straining up to catch Lardo’s mouth on hers again.

Everything’s heating up. The flush up her neck and face after the making out only gets deeper and hotter when Cami’s hips get tugged to the edge of the couch so she’s slumped mostly down, just her head propped up, and her ass slightly off the couch. 

Lardo kneels up between her legs and tugs her basketball shorts off, a wicked little grin teasing the side of her mouth… Cami bites her lip as they hold eye contact, Lardo’s hands easing the shorts and underpants off one leg first. The smell of her own arousal hits the air, and she’s so wet that she can feel Lardo’s long slow exhale on her inner thighs. 

Before she can do much more than inhale a shaky breath, Lardo’s nose starts parting her folds, her tongue warm and wet, lips and chin moving to great effect. Cami groans.

_oh god, thank FUCK you like to get messy… Mmmmmmm!_

And then for long minutes, all Cami does is FEEL. Lost in the experience, making whatever kinds of noise, her body spasming in pleasure. The clever mouth and tongue, and before too long, clever fingers roaming her body, mixing up sensations slow and fast, scratchy and soft, little bites and licks and a sudden ramping up of speed and suction until her hips are pumping, her hands latched to the top of the sofa frame as Lardo just takes her apart completely.

Long moments pass as they each catch their breath.

_Aaaaaahhhh._ (Just a long vocalized exhale, Cami doesn’t even know how to words right now.)

She feels Lardo’s head rest heavy against her thigh, and can feel and hear an unmistakable licking of fingers. It sends a last pulse of warmth to her clit, which Lardo kisses gently as she rises up on her knees to see Cami’s face.

Cami blinks her eyes a little blearily and makes grabby hands, smiling when the end result is Lardo in her lap again, and they lazily kiss some more.

_God this room smells amazing._

_Yeah. I need to do a series like Georgia O’Keefe now, I’m feeling crazy inspired…_

Lardo waggles her eyebrows with a smirk.

Cami laughs, her head bonking gently on Lardo’s collarbone. She kisses the skin there and says quietly,

_A series? Please let me know if you need a regular muse, because hell YEAH I’m definitely signed up for THAT job…_

Lardo bites her knuckle and grins.

_oh yeah, DEFINITELY. mmmmmmm._

And kisses her again.


End file.
